<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project Willsker by MalpaisQuanta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240750">Project Willsker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta'>MalpaisQuanta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 1: Experiment, M/M, Willsker Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My submissions for Willsker Week 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Birkin/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Willsker Ship Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Willsker week everyone! Sorry if this clashes with canon :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Golgotha Virus Combat Test 002. Leading scientists are A. Wesker and W. Birkin. Date logged as 11<sup>th</sup> January 1998.</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The previous test was unsuccessful, as the subject simply mutated into a B.O.W that, while showing impressive resilience to traditional disposal methods, lacked any sort of offensive capabilities.</p><p> </p><p>Albert Wesker, under supervision from William Birkin, and using data and materials from Lisa Trevor, oversaw the injection into Subject G-037, a former intern detained for passing along classified information to the US Military. Birkin expressed concern about Wesker performing the injection in person but was noted to have understood why after a short communication between the two. Transcript is as follows:</p><p> </p><p>Wesker: “The subject is refusing to stay still for the injection. I must say, he has a lot more fight than the previous one.”<br/>Birkin: “We could have asked another one of the interns to do the injection.”<br/>Wesker: “I wanted to see the results in person.”<br/>Birkin: “What if it breaks loose? Zero-Zero-One did not have any combat capabilities, but you’re all alone in there, Albert. ”<br/>Wesker: “Your concern is appreciated, William. But I will be back in the observation area long before the mutation occurs.”</p><p> </p><p>Subject commenced mutation within ten minutes of injection. The subject, henceforth referred to as “G”, was deemed a successful mutation, and combat testing began.</p><p> </p><p>Two Lickers and a Web Spinner were released into the testing area, and G mutated again, with an arm not unlike that of a Tyrant growing from the shoulder area of the subject. The Web Spinner was dispatched within moments, its remains flung at the observation window, to the amusement of Wesker and Birkin. The G was initially torn to pieces when the Lickers started working together to outmanoeuvre it, but it underwent mutation again and sprouted four more limbs, transforming the being into a quadrupedal B.O.W much like the Lickers themselves. In it’s new form, it’s speed was much faster than before, and it was able to dispatch both Lickers in under two minutes.</p><p> </p><p>When the disposal units came into the testing area, G began to attack them too. The flamethrowers Orion Squad used appeared to have no effect on the beast, but the chemical throwers Foxhole Squad utilised were much more effective. Despite this, G was able to wipe out all of Orion and all but one of Foxhole before expiring. The survivor, codenamed HUNK, has been transferred to a new squad.</p><p> </p><p>Birkin and Wesker believe that the rebellious attitude of G, combined with the materials from Lisa Trevor, were responsible for Subject G-037 mutating into a form capable of combat. The remains of G-037 will be used to attempt to synthesize a potential vaccine for the virus, as Birkin has concerns about the potential risk of secondary infection going forward.</p><p> </p><p>End of report.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 6: Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Backstreet's Back, Alright!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning had not been kind to Albert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Power problems led to his alarm turning off, which then led to him – of all people – oversleeping and having to hurry about to get ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albert Wesker did not hurry. At most, he was fashionably late, a benefit afforded to those Spencer considered the best, but he never had to hurry anywhere before. Yet thanks to the incompetence of the power people, he was late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lab coat flared out as he walked, his body kicking into gear on its own as he approached the laboratory. Today was the first combat test for the G-Virus, and Birkin was adamant about getting the preparations out of the way before the subject arrived. No stopping for coffee, or breakfast. He didn’t need the former, and could survive without the latter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Curiously, he could pick up the faint sound of music coming from the laboratory as he approached it. Most unusual. It wasn’t the classical pieces he had gotten used to working with. Rather, it was bouncier, more synthetic. Far less dramatic than expected scientists working on the future of biological warfare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…like you just don’t careeee…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their usual soundtrack didn’t have lyrics. Albert finally arrived at the lab and let himself in-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you wanna party let me hear you yell!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William was there, coffee in hand (<em>such a hypocrite,</em> he thought with some semblance of fondness), moving around the lab with erratic bursts of movement that baffled Albert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’Cause we got it going on againnn!” William couldn’t sing. At all. There had been discussions with the military wing of Umbrella to weaponize his voice into something to clear out B.O.Ws from a testing room. Why was he singing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I original?”</p>
<p><em>Yes, Will,</em> Wesker thought.</p>
<p>“Am I the only one?”<br/><em>Looking stupid? Yes.<br/></em>“Am I sexual?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Albert!” William spun around, somehow not displacing the coffee in his mug. “You’re late.”<br/>“Power problems. I’ve already spoken to the acquisition team about using the electricians as test subjects.” Albert stared at the radio on one of the surfaces, still playing that stupid song. “I thought you did not want anything that wasn’t classical in the lab?”<br/><br/>“You were late.” Was that supposed to be an answer? “And I got everything prepared while waiting for you.”</p>
<p><br/>“My apologies for being late.” Albert snatched the coffee cup out of William’s hand and set it down next to the radio, bafflement giving way to irritation. “We should begin.”<br/><br/>“The subject hasn’t arrived yet.” William frowned. “Come on, Albert. Let loose a bit.”</p>
<p>“There will be time for that once we’ve finished today.” Oh yes. That was the whole reason why they were in so early, the Arklay Mountains were very picturesque during the afternoon. The sooner they got the test done, the more time they could have to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. But until the subject gets here, there’s nothing to do.” William resumed his movements around the lab, and as he nearly skidded into a counter, the realisation of what he was doing hit Albert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>William was trying to <em>dance.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Albert snorted. “You’re dancing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” William spun on the spot. “You should dance.”</p>
<p><br/>“<b>No.</b>” William shrugged and carried on doing his dancing… thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Wesker would have considered it more appropriate if he had danced to Thriller.)<span class="u"></span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 7: Free Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A picnic at the zoo? I see no better way to wrap this up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve not put anything into my food this time, have you Albert?”<br/>
“I wouldn’t tell you if I had. That’s the whole point of the meal.”</p><p>William sighed. Carefully opening his sandwich, he grimaced and quickly pulled a piece of gherkin out from between two slices of ham, throwing it into the nearby garbage can. “Really. A gherkin? Blech.”</p><p>The two had gone to the zoo in Raccoon City for the day. With the success of the combat test, William had given the staff a break. While Albert felt that William’s idea of a “civilian outfit” very much left much to be desired (anyone wearing a floral shirt with a leather jacket was committing a crime against fashion, really), his idea of a picnic at the zoo was rather refreshing.</p><p>“You were the one who asked me to make a Wesker Surprise.” Albert shrugged. “It would not do for me to reveal where everything is. The whole point of them is to make sure you know what you’re eating. You being poisoned by an ambitious co-worker would be rather irritating.”</p><p>“I know.” Was that tomato sauce on the bread? Knowing better than to lick whatever mysterious substance Albert had smeared onto the bread, he instead decided to take a more… tactical approach.</p><p>In the words of the children today, William “booped” Albert on the nose with a sauce covered finger. With absolutely no reaction whatsoever, Albert pulled out a bottle of milk and stuck his nose in it.</p><p>“Chilli sauce?”<br/>
“The hottest there is.” He pulled his nose out of the bottle and grabbed a tissue to wipe it with. “Nothing but the best for you, William.”</p><p>“How kind of you.” William put the sandwich back together, making a mental note to pass it onto the homeless bum they had seen coming into the zoo. Test subjects just seemed to land in their laps nowadays. “The elephant show is starting soon. We should go.”</p><p>“Of course. Make sure you enjoy the rest of your lunch first. It wasn’t easy to make.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's it for me for Willsker Week. Thank you to Rob for starting the ship week, it was super fun!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies if it doesn't seem very shippy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>